The Fire Within: A Mayoral Vote
by The Mayor of Ninjago City
Summary: At Kai and Samantha's wedding reception, much fun is had by the guests, including the mayor of Ninjago City, who thinks she may be in love with Cole's dad, Lou. What happens when a sorcerer escapes from prison, and she and Lou become hostages? This story is a part of the "The Fire Within" series, which was originated by measuremesky. She gave me permission to use her material.
1. Happiness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Howdy! This is The Mayor of Ninjago City with a brand new story called** _ **The Fire Within: A Mayoral Vote**_ **. This tale focuses on a budding romance between Lou Hence, the father of our favorite earth ninja Cole, and Eileen Brady, the mayor of Ninjago City!**

 **This short story is the latest installment in the "The Fire Within" series, which was originated by the author measuremesky when she began her first Ninjago fanfic** _ **The Fire Within**_ **. That fanfic, along with her follow-up story** _ **A Degree in Danger**_ **, can be found on this website. Measuremesky is a family member of mine, and she gave me permission to use her material to write my own contributions to the "The Fire Within" series. Check out my profile page for a list of titles.**

 **The story you are about to read below takes place just one day after my recently completed fanfic** _ **The Fire Within: Rehearsal of Danger**_ **. In this new tale, Kai and Samantha's wedding reception is taking place, and Lou and Eileen are realizing they might have feelings for each other. Unfortunately, the evil sorcerer Sebastian (who we first met in** _ **The Fire Within: The Valentine Incident**_ **) has managed to escape from Kryptarium Prison to attempt another takedown of Lloyd, and this time he plans to use the mayor as leverage to achieve his goal.**

 **This story will be fairly short, so I won't have a regular publishing schedule. I'll just post a chapter when it's ready!**

 **I decided to write this tale upon learning of Titanium Jay's writing contest, in which she has challenged authors to come up with a story based on the author's username as a prompt. I plan to work on this project while simultaneously working on my other ones.**

 **(Just in case anyone was wondering, the only attributes I personally share with Eileen are gender, hair color, and eye color. My name, age, etc. are different from hers.)**

 **Hope you enjoy this first chapter of** _ **A Mayoral Vote**_ **!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Happiness**

The wedding reception in honor of the nuptials of Kai Smith and Samantha Miller was in full swing in the Grand Ballroom of the posh Adams Hotel in downtown Ninjago City. A twelve-piece orchestra provided music that made it difficult for the guests to resist dancing.

In fact, one guest who required the assistance of a cane to walk around still insisted on rising from his chair. Though he was not able to perform the more athletic dance moves of his younger years, he was still able to maneuver through some of the more sedate steps. The woman with whom he was dancing had sat next to him during dinner. The two of them had enjoyed a lively conversation during the meal and continued their banter as they moved around on the wooden dance floor.

"I must compliment you on your beautiful scarf, Eileen," Lou Hence said as he smiled at his dance partner. "If I may be so bold, I would say that its colors complement your eyes." Indeed, the hues of the fabric seemed to accentuate the gold flecks within her green orbs.

Eileen Brady had known Lou for years, and so she knew that the former member of the Royal Blacksmiths liked to flatter the ladies, but she was pleased to hear his compliment anyway. "Oh, Lou, you say things like that to all the girls, but I do thank you," she replied. "I got it at the Angelo Giordano boutique on Fourth Street."

Lou's eyes lit up. "Ah, it's an Italian designed scarf. I knew there was a reason I liked it! Italians make the prettiest scarves!"

Eileen guffawed. "Italians may be known for many things, but we Irish are famous for things, too, you know!"

Just then, Cole Hence and his girlfriend, Brooke Dawson, sashayed close by.

"Looking good, Pop!" the earth ninja called out over the music.

"What else would I be BUT good, son?" the elder Hence answered back. His retort earned him laughter from the younger Hence and the two ladies present, and Cole and Brooke moved away to a different part of the dance floor, swaying in time to the music.

"Wow, your dad seems to be having a lot of fun with the mayor!" Brooke commented.

"That's for sure," Cole responded. "Pop and I have known her for years, starting when her dad was the mayor of Ninjago City. She worked in his public relations office and hired Pop and the Royal Blacksmiths to sing at various events. Ever since I was little, I always thought she was nice - she even let me call her Eileen, which was a big deal for a kid like me, to be able to call a grown-up by their first name! But yeah, tonight Pop seems extra energetic!"

"You think they might turn into an item?" Brooke asked.

Cole shrugged. "Ever since Mom died, he's had a few girlfriends but he never stayed with any one of them for too long. I do wish he'd find someone, though. I think he gets lonely."

"Has she ever been married?" the college student wondered.

Cole guided his dance partner in between two couples before answering. "Uh, no. When I was a kid in school, Eileen was seriously dating a police officer - I think his name was Travis. But one day Travis pulled into a gas station to fill up his police car, just when a guy was holding up the attendant inside the convenience store. The thief thought Travis was there to catch him, so he shot him right through the store window. The newspaper printed a picture of Eileen at the funeral. Very sad."

Cole noticed Brooke's pensive face upon hearing the sad story. Feeling remorseful at causing her darkened mood, he decided he'd better distract her. After all, they were at a wedding, a happy occasion. Within the next few measures of the orchestra's song, the opportunity to perform a dip maneuver presented itself.

"Hang on!" he warned, and two seconds later he bent her backward, supporting her with his muscular arms.

"Cole!" she screeched, half scared he would drop her and half laughing at her boyfriend's mischievous antics. "Put me upright again!" she commanded.

"I will. In a minute," he smirked. "So are you ready for me to give you your birthday present?"

Brooke nodded, looking into the earth ninja's dark brown eyes. Tomorrow she would be going back to her home village, so tonight was their last night together until she would return to the campus of Ninjago University for her third year of studies. Though she would be back in Ninjago City in just three weeks, she would miss her man while they were apart.

Cole brought her back to a standing position, right when the orchestra finished their song. But Brooke did not let go of her boyfriend. Instead she placed both of her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Cole," she smiled.

The words warmed his heart. Less than 24 hours ago, they had confessed their love for each other, on a night that could have ended badly for them after being kidnapped by three bank robbers.

"I love you, too, Brooke," he murmured, leaning in for a tender kiss.

Many guests were around to witness his demonstration of affection for the willowy brunette, but at that moment, he did not care who saw him.


	2. Constituents

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I was sad to read that Titanium Jay will be leaving the Ninjago fandom for a period of time. Her comments on my work over the past eleven months have given me many smiles, and I hope she returns soon! In her honor, I will continue this story, my entry in her contest.**

 **I appreciate all the views this story has received so far, and I am heartened by the comments on the previous chapter by FirstFandomFangirl, StoryMaker7, MasterofCupcakes, lovesgod12, and Kai Lover911! Thanks so much!**

 **In the chapter below, the mayor of Ninjago City goes back to her office...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Constituents**

It was about 11 o'clock that night when Mayor Eileen Brady arrived at her quiet office on the top floor of City Hall. She did not immediately go to her desk, however. Instead, she gravitated toward the bank of windows, which afforded her a beautiful view of the nighttime urban skyline. She focused on the scenery after looking at her reflection, that of a 42-year-old woman with reddish brown hair.

Eileen had spent many an hour at these windows, deep in thought. About what might have been.

Tonight, however, she began to think about what could be.

Spending the evening in the company of Lou Hence at the wedding reception of the red ninja and his bride had been quite enjoyable. It was true that the former member of the Royal Blacksmiths was about a dozen or so years older than she was, but his charisma, chivalry, and good looks transcended the age difference. She was actually disappointed when it came time for her to leave the reception in order to return back here to her office to finish a speech. She was slated to give opening remarks at a morning ceremony prior to a charity fundraising walk.

And she had sensed that Lou felt disappointment about her departure as well. Some of the brightness in his eyes disappeared when she bid him goodbye before stepping into her limousine.

Did he have feelings for her?

Did she have feelings for him?

"Oh, Travis," she softly whispered at the twinkling lights beyond the window glass. "What is the matter with me? Why am I having these strange thoughts? You know how much I loved you, and no one could ever replace you in my heart. But...I'm feeling emotions I haven't felt since before you died. It's like -"

Suddenly the phone rang, startling her.

 _Who is calling so late on a Saturday night?_ she wondered.

Walking over to her desk, she could see the ID of the caller on the phone's LCD screen. It was the security guard in the lobby. She picked up the receiver. "Eileen Brady here," she answered succinctly.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, Madam Mayor, but this is Officer Heffernan in the lobby, and there's a gentleman here with a scarf that he says belongs to you."

Eileen automatically felt her neck. Her Angelo Giordano scarf was missing.

Her heart rate quickened. "Officer Heffernan, would you describe this gentleman?"

"Yes, ma'am. He walks with a cane and he's about 5 feet 8, average build, with black hair, a mustache, and some wrinkles on his face."

Immediately Eileen could hear a familiar voice protesting in the background. "Young man, these are not wrinkles. I'll have you know these are character lines…"

The mayor grinned. _Lou!_

"Thanks! I'll be right down," Excited that her evening wasn't going to end so mundanely after all, Eileen instantly decided to leave her speech editing for the morning. She would just get up early and finish. In the meantime, the evening could be extended, maybe even for a few more hours if he were interested in grabbing a cup of coffee at the all-night restaurant around the corner...

Grabbing her purse, she walked over to the mirror to check her makeup before exiting the office. When she looked at her image, however, she saw something beyond her shoulder that frightened her.

A man about thirty years old was standing about ten feet behind her, also looking in the mirror. His pale, thin face and pale blue eyes starkly contrasted with his jet black hair and wine-colored lips.

She whirled around to face him. "I know you. You're Sebastian, that sorcerer that was causing trouble for the ninja last winter. What are you doing here? How did you escape Kryptarium Prison?"

"You have a good memory for names, Madam Mayor. I knew there was a reason I voted for you," the villain sneered, slowly walking toward her.

Eileen already had her back to the wall, so her escape possibilities were limited. She glanced toward the door to gauge her chances at reaching it before Sebastian totally closed the space between them. The sorcerer noticed what she was doing.

"Oh, why do you want to leave so soon, Madam Mayor?" he snickered. "Don't you want to help one of your constituents solve a problem? My problem is that Lloyd Garmadon is still walking around while my father is trapped in the Cursed Realm."

Sebastian reached the spot where Eileen stood. As he put his hand on her shoulder, she cringed. But to mask her panic, she forced herself to narrow her eyes in defiance. "They are expecting me to show up downstairs shortly, you know," she retorted.

"I am indeed aware of that, Mayor Brady," Sebastian smirked. "And actually, the fact that the father of a ninja is close at hand will work wonderfully in my favor."

Eileen gasped. "Don't you dare hurt any innocent bystanders, you scum! If you -"

She did not finish her sentence, however. Sebastian had snapped his fingers, and the small act of magic caused her to lose consciousness. He scooped her up before she fell to the ground and carried her over to the office sofa.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Madam Mayor," the villain grinned at the inert woman. "But I have much work to do in a short amount of time…"


	3. Freedom Taken Away

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey there, folks in Ninjago fandomland! Hope the new year is going well so far for you! I'm feeling good because, well, tomorrow is my birthday! It's always been kinda fun having 1-23 as my birthdate...123!**

 **I wholeheartedly thank the following readers who commented on the previous chapter: StoryMaker7, 1234, FirstFandomFangirl, ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 (I like your new name!), MasterofCupcakes, Naruby7, and KaijudoFan101. You guys are great!**

 **And thank you, KaijudoFan101, for faving this story! You're awesome!**

 **Also, I wish to express to Taiski my appreciation for faving** _ **The Ferris Wheel Incident**_ **and** _ **The Valentine Incident**_ **! Sending cyber hugs!**

 **When we last saw Eileen at the end of the previous chapter, the sorcerer Sebastian had rendered her unconscious, and now she is dreaming...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Freedom Taken Away**

 _I feel so happy! I'm sitting on a bench in a beautiful park on a beautiful afternoon, and Travis is seated right next to me, his hand holding mine._

" _Oh, Travis," I say as I lean my cheek on his shoulder, "it's so wonderful to be close to you once again. I've missed you all these years." It's been over 12 years since the day he was killed at the gas station._

 _He smiles at me. "Eileen, honey, I enjoy being close to you, too. But I only have one more minute to spend with you."_

" _What?! Why?!" I sputter. "It's not fair! We've been separated for so long! We should be able to have more time together!"_

 _Travis squeezes my hand before letting go of it and standing up from the bench._

" _Wait! Where are you going, Travis?" I ask, beginning to panic. I don't want him to leave._

" _I'll see you again in the future, Eileen," he apologizes as he walks backward, away from me. "But now there is someone else who has been designated as the one to sit on the bench next to you."_

" _But who could take your place, Travis?" I inquire as Travis' image begins to fade into nothingness._

 _Travis raises his arm and points into the distance. "Here he comes now."_

 _My eyes follow the direction where Travis is pointing. A man is approaching the bench from a distant hill. He is walking with the help of a cane..._

A breeze of fresh air caressed Eileen's face as she reluctantly returned to consciousness. Her last memories rushed to her mind. The evil sorcerer…his mention of Lou…the snap of his fingers…

She slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying on her office sofa. But the sofa was not in its usual position. One end, where her feet lay, was located next to the bank of office windows, but the pane of glass she should have been looking through was missing, and she was directly facing the night sky. _That explains the breeze_ , she thought. _I wonder where Sebastian is._

She attempted to rise from the sofa but quickly found that she could not do so. Her arms, which were extended beyond the top of her head, were restrained from movement, and they were bound together at her wrists. In addition, she could feel that her ankles were bound as well.

Suddenly, Sebastian's evil visage filled her visual space, startling her. Her gasp caused his wine-colored lips to form a devilish smirk.

"Did you have a nice nap, Madam Mayor?" he inquired patronizingly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. They will be answered very shortly, as soon as our company arrives, which will be in just a few seconds, as a matter of fact. Here we go...three, two, one…"

Without warning, the sorcerer placed his hand over her mouth.

Just then, knocking was heard on the office door.

"Madam Mayor, are you all right in there?" she heard Officer Heffernan ask from the hallway. "Mr. Hence insisted that I bring him up here so we could check on you. We thought you'd be downstairs ten minutes ago," the guard explained.

"Tell them you're fine and have them come in," Sebastian instructed the mayor in a fierce whisper. He removed his hand from Eileen's mouth and moved away from her, presumably toward the door.

 _I can't let two innocent people get hurt_ , Eileen thought to herself as she licked her dry lips to prepare to speak.

"Hi, Officer Heffernan!" the green-eyed woman called out with false cheeriness, focusing on the ceiling above her. "I'm finishing up. Why don't you and Lou...GET AWAY FROM HERE AS QUICK AS YOU CAN! AN ESCAPED CONVICT IS HOLDING ME HOSTAGE!"

From her recumbent position on the sofa, Eileen heard Sebastian rush to the door, cursing under his breath at her disclosure of his presence to the newcomers.

Outside the door, she could hear shouting. Officer Heffernan sounded like he had retreated around the corner where she knew the hallway formed an L-shape. He apparently was on his walkie-talkie, yelling information to Officer Blatt, the other security guard on duty. At the same time he was yelling at Lou to come back to the place of cover. She guessed that Lou must have been initially pulled away from the office door against his will by the security guard, but now it sounded like the older man had returned to the locked door and was pounding on it, calling Eileen's name.

"I can't take all this noise!" Sebastian declared, rolling his eyes. Knowing that Officer Heffernan would not shoot his gun while Lou was in the line of fire, he quietly unlocked the door, surreptitiously twisted the handle, and suddenly whipped the door open, causing Lou to stumble forward onto his knees and into the office, losing his grip on his cane in the process. The sorcerer grabbed him underneath his shoulder and yanked him out of the way of the office door before slamming it shut.

Sebastian observed the kneeling Lou reaching for his cane, so he kicked it out of the older man's reach in order to prevent him from getting back on his feet.

"How dare you, you rapscallion!" the angry Mr. Hence shouted. "And what is your reason for bothering the mayor in such a rude fashion? If you have a gripe with the way she runs the city, you know there are proper channels you can pursue to register your complaint!"

Sebastian scowled. "Quiet! My gripe is NOT with the mayor. I'm merely using her as a pawn to get the attention of a certain ninja."

Lou's eyes widened as he prepared to launch into another tirade.

"NOT your son!" Sebastian hastened to add, not wishing to listen to more scolding by Cole's father. The sorcerer reached down with one hand and grabbed the elder Hence by his upper arm, tugging him up to his feet and pushing him back toward the entrance.

With his other hand, the villain opened the office door just a few inches wide, and he shoved Lou in position to block the opening.

"Hey, you! Security guard!" Sebastian yelled, loud enough to catch Officer Heffernan's attention. "I have a message for you to pass along to the green ninja. I want him up here, alone, in 90 minutes. Understand? Otherwise, the mayor will suffer the consequences! And so will the father of his teammate, the earth ninja!"

Sebastian jerked Lou backward and slammed the door shut.


	4. Oh No

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Note to Loki God of Evil: Thanks for providing the inspiration to update this story after a two-month hiatus!**

 **A mayoral medal of appreciation goes to Kai Lover911 for faving this story since the previous chapter was posted!**

 **Another mayoral medal of appreciation goes to Kai Lover911, as well as to ninjagogirl luvs iceage21, WalrusWins257, Naruby7, MasterofCupcakes, and StoryMaker7, for great comments on Chapter 3!**

 **In the chapter below, Cole is about to learn of the unfortunate news concerning his father...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Oh No**

In the tropical atrium of the posh Adams Hotel in downtown Ninjago City, a certain black-haired ninja - still wearing his groomsman finery, minus the necktie - sat on a secluded bench by a koi pond. His girlfriend, still looking beautiful in her long pink bridesmaid gown after a long 14 hours of wearing it, sat on his lap. She was opening the belated birthday gift he had just presented to her.

Brooke breathed in sharply as she opened the small box and beheld a round-cut emerald pendant on a gold chain. "It's beautiful!" she whispered, fingering the lovely necklace.

Cole smiled smugly, proud of himself for making a pleasing jewelry selection. "I thought it would match that one outfit you wear that has the short jacket thingy with the fringe," he commented. He didn't know the proper terminology for describing the outfit, but he sure knew she looked hot in it.

Brooke smiled at him warmly. "It definitely would go with that outfit. Oh, Colie, thank you SO MUCH!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug.

The earth ninja breathed in deeply. That vanilla scent of hers never failed to tantalize him.

Brooke relaxed her hug so she could look into his dark brown eyes. "I'll miss you these next three weeks," she told him with a bit of sorrow in her voice. She and her parents were heading to their home village in the morning after having spent several days in Ninjago City to celebrate Kai and Sam's wedding. However, the willowy brunette would be returning soon in order to begin the fall semester of classes at Ninjago University.

"I'll miss you too, babe," Cole nodded. "Hey, whadaya say we go out for a nice dinner that first weekend you're back on campus," he suggested. "You could wear that necklace - and the jackety outfit that it matches!" he grinned, giving his eyebrows a wiggle.

The college student playfully smacked the forearm of her boyfriend with the necklace box. "You're impossible!" she laughed.

"Ow!" Cole cried out, faking pain. "Maybe I'm impossible. But you still like me." He took the box from Brooke's hand and set it down on the bench by his necktie before adjusting her on his lap and holding her a little closer.

"No, I don't like you." Brooke raised her chin in playful defiance.

The earth ninja raised an eyebrow. "You don't?" he queried, playing along.

"Nope." She then placed her forehead on his. "I LOVE you!"

"Well, guess what? I love you, too," he responded, thankful in his heart that last night's terrible experience of being kidnapped by those three bank robbers had ended happily for the couple, and not tragically.

He eagerly closed the narrow space between their lips, and for the next few minutes, in the peaceful surroundings of lush green foliage and a gentle indoor waterfall, nothing else mattered to him but Brooke's soft, exquisite kisses.

Suddenly, the ringtone of a current soft rock song chimed.

"Mmm...my phone," Brooke murmured, tearing her lips away from Cole's. She turned to her purse, which was laying on the bench next to her. Opening it, she pulled out the device.

Cole quickly snatched it from her hand and set it down on the other side of the bench, out of her reach. "Let whoever it is leave a message. We're busy!" he declared, seeking her lips once more.

"Mmm...it's Daddy's ringtone, Colie!" Brooke giggled, breaking their kiss once again.

The earth ninja scowled. "He said he'd like you back in the room by 3 a.m. There's no way it can be that late already," he grumbled as he passed her the phone.

Brooke grinned at her boyfriend as she accepted the call. "Hey, this is Brooke," she brightly answered with her usual greeting. "...Hi, Daddy, what's up?...Yeah, he's with me..." - she glanced at Cole - "...We're in the atrium…"

After a few seconds, Brooke suddenly frowned and stood up, alarming her boyfriend. After a few more seconds, she said, "Um, OK, Daddy. I'll tell him. Thanks. Bye."

Ending the call on her device, she turned to a concerned Cole. "Daddy said that Lloyd came by the room because your brothers are looking for you. An emergency came up and you're supposed to meet them in your room as soon as possible." She swallowed before continuing. "It has to do with your father."

"Pop!" Cole shot up from his sitting position. He reached for his abandoned necktie on the bench and flung it around his shoulders, then handed Brooke her purse and the birthday gift he had given to her just a little while ago. Running his hand through his dark locks with agitation, he said, "OK, let me take you back to your room, and I'll go see what's going on. I'm sorry we had to end our time this way, Brookie, but I guess I'll see you again in three -"

Brooke grabbed his hand with her free hand. "Cole! I'm coming with you to see what's up!" She tugged him along. "I care about your dad, too!"

 _Someday I hope Lou becomes my father-in-law_ , she thought to herself.


	5. Angry Voter

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **I'm excited because today, September 2, is…**

 **my 2-year FanFiction anniversary!**

 **I know my author profile says an August date, but September 2, 2015 was when I gave myself my mayoral pseudonym and posted the first chapter of my very first fanfic,** _ **The Fire Within a Ninjago Cowboy**_ **. The past two years have been so fun - I've enjoyed pursuing my love of creative writing, and I've made lots of great new friends! Thank you all SO VERY MUCH for your wonderful support!**

 **In honor of this day, I wanted to make sure I posted an update to one of my current stories, so here it is. And by the way, this story was inspired by The Jade Raven of Rivendell, who had put out the challenge to write a story based on one's author name. Hat tip to you, JRR!**

 **This chapter makes many references to an earlier story,** _ **The Fire Within: The Valentine Incident**_ **, in which Sebastian kidnapped Samantha in an earlier attempt to conquer the green ninja. I encourage you to take a peek at it if you haven't already.**

 **In the chapter below, Sebastian reveals, to the mayor and to Lou, his agenda for the wee hours of the morning...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Angry Voter**

"Eileen! Are you all right?" Lou exclaimed worriedly as Sebastian dragged him toward the office sofa where the mayor lay across the cushions, her wrists bound together above the top of her head and her ankles constrained as well. The sorcerer had secured her to the sofa so that she could not roll off.

"I'm fine, Lou, but you should have run away when you had the chance!" the reddish brown-haired woman replied, craning her neck to look at the earth ninja's father until the sorcerer took him beyond her line of sight. She then heard a thud and a groan from Lou, as if Sebastian had pushed him to the floor next to the end of the sofa that she couldn't see. Her anger flared.

"You criminal!" she growled. "Keep me as your hostage, but let Lou go! He's just an innocent bystander!"

Sebastian shrugged. "You call him an innocent bystander. I call him unexpected collateral." Kneeling down next to the performer, he began to bind Lou's wrists together with rope he produced with a snap of his fingers.

"Unhand me, you barbarian!" Lou demanded. "I don't know how you escaped from Kryptarium Prison, but when you get back there, bread and water is too good of a meal for you!"

"Quiet! Or else I'll cast a spell of silence on you!" the sorcerer warned. "My overall powers may be weak for now, but they are effective on those within the reach of my arm!"

When neither of his hostages spoke up, Sebastian continued to speak as he secured Lou's arms.

"Now that you are cooperating, I can tell you the story behind my escape from Kryptarium, since you just mentioned that. At the time I was incarcerated there last February, I was without my sorcerer stone, which had been embedded in my special ring. The lovely Samantha" - he sighed happily at the thought of her - "had removed it from my hand just before I was struck unconscious by a falling burning beam in that wooden building by Lake Ninjago. I was told that the ninja had destroyed it. As a matter of fact, your son" - he tightened the final rope knot on Lou's wrists with a yank - "dropped a boulder on it."

Sebastian snapped his fingers once again, producing more rope to bind Lou's ankles. "However, I immediately arranged with Nigel, the longtime caretaker of my family's estate, to have a tiny shard of the original sorcerer stone smuggled into the prison."

"So during my incarceration, six full moons occurred, and during each of them I secretly chanted a spell in my cellblock to make the shard grow bigger and make the power within it grow stronger."

"Fast forward to today, when everyone was glued to their television sets to watch the nuptials of Master Kai and sweet Samantha. Oh, how I wish she and I could have united in matrimony," he sighed dreamily, "but at least the broadcast of her wedding served as a distraction to the prison guards, and thanks to the shard in my pocket and a few well timed spells, I was able to exit that wretched facility and pass City Hall's own security guards without question, so that I could wait for you here in your office, Mayor Brady."

Sebastian completed his task of tying Lou's legs together, but he was not done. He began to secure the older man's legs to a decorative metal leg of the office sofa.

"And the timing of the wedding was indeed fortuitous, because later tonight, the full moon - the seventh to occur since that unfortunate February night by Lake Ninjago - will rise at 3:33 am. Once I take the esteemed green ninja to the top of Sunset Point and chant the seventh power spell when the moon has cleared the horizon, my sorcerer stone will be strong enough to open up the Cursed Realm, retrieve my father, and send the esteemed green ninja there in his place." Sebastian stood up, finished with his task.

"I have a better idea," the mayor spat. "Why don't you just join your father in the Cursed Realm?"

Before she knew what was happening, Sebastian's hand grabbed her chin, squeezing it hard as he forced her to look at him.

"Cheeky, aren't we, Madam Mayor? I'm afraid I don't appreciate your attitude. You wouldn't want to provoke me to send a certain constituent of yours to the Cursed Realm along with the green ninja, would you?" Sebastian tilted his head toward Lou.

The mayor glared at the sorcerer, hoping she was hiding the fear bubbling up inside her. "No," she tersely replied.

"I did not think so. So if I were you, I would dispense with the snide remarks." He let go of Eileen, roughly pushing her chin to the side as he did so.

"What makes you think Lloyd will simply give himself up?" Lou demanded to know. "Aren't you worried about him defeating you, especially since you yourself said your powers were weak right now?"

"Ah, this is where you two come in," Sebastian explained. "For if Master Lloyd does not arrive by 1:00am, I will push your office sofa - and you two with it - one meter closer to the window from which I removed the glass. And for every 15 minutes he is tardy, I will push it another meter closer. So, basically, by 2:00am I will have freed you from your bonds and departed for Sunset Point with the green ninja…."

"...or both of you, and the sofa, will be falling out the window, plunging toward the street below and toward your certain deaths."


End file.
